Quinfordmac
Quin has been known to be the screw up, failure, and third wheel of the group. This is summed up by Pikachu942's quote, "DAMN IT QUIN!" He is also a founding member of The Union of Youth. Despair Despair is a forum game created and hosted by Quin. There is one killer, and everyone tries to find out who the killer is based off three clues. One clue is created by the victim, the other two by the killer to mislead others. The one with the most votes is killed. This cycle rinses and repeats. Despair I Despair I's sign ups thread was created on April 25, 2014, and Trial I began the next day. 20 people signed up, and 5 people went on to be a killer. The game ended after Trial IX on March 14, 2014. Only one vote was recieved, by dj-izzle, and it was correctly voted for the last killer, Mikecraft8. NintendoIsBeast was killed for inactivity, with charizard being killed for recieving the most votes. 20th: Stickman (Ghasts) 19th: Olimar (LordCarlisle) 18th: Cid Highwind (ss4parrothair) *17th: Lucas (Pinxed) 16th: Blue Toad (I_am_new_here) 15th: Ganondorf (JohnnyShred612) 14th: Greninja (RotomGuy3) *13th: Mega Man (GeneralPengu) 12th: James Bond (slumpcat) *11th: Lloyd Irving (brynethelokomo) 10th: Kirby (animal2519) *9th: Lucario (flawless75) 8th: Geno (geno4smash4) 7th: Mario (TopHattedTroopa) 6th: Metapod (alpha-ape) 5th: Male Fit Trainer (-Eros-/Nielicus) 4th: Bandana Dee (Rayquaza487) 3rd: Jigglypuff (NintendoIsBeast) *2nd: Charizard (Mikecraft8) 1st: Waluigi (dj-izzle) Despair II Despair II lasted six trials, until Quin cancelled it and left GameFAQs. These were the results at the time of the cancellation: 1. Nana (danicapatrick22) 2. Metal Mario (GeneralPengu) 3. Pichu (alpha-ape) 4. Pit (geno4smash4) 5. Grovyle (UtahCharizard) 6. Wonder Black (Pinxed) 7. Elekid (iAmTheLaw45) 8. Rawk Hawk (BetrayedTangy) 9. Tetra (Seb_Ramoray) 10. Toon Link (kdmf935) 11. Hades (TopHattedTroopa) 12. Arceus (flawless75) 13. Iggy Koopa (RotumGuy3) 25th: The Piano from Super Mario 64 (Leaisaxel) *24th: Sir Emerald Lightning (Swiftblade09) 23rd: Lakitu (TripleSevens) *22nd: Professor Oak (firefdr) 21st: The Duke of Gravity (firedoom666) *20th: Metal Box Mario (I_am_new_here) 19th: Ghirahim (Lord_Carlisle) 18th: Robin (eclipse-exe) 17th: Baby Moses (slumpcat) *16th: Villager (NintendoIsBeast) 15th: Ike (Super_Sora_232) 14th: Waluigi (dj-izzle) lolmiiverse lolmiiverse is a weekly topic series where Quin goes on Miiverse, posts bad comments on GameFAQs, and add an unfunny caption to follow the comment. lolmiiverse Memes Ridley is hate, Ridley is death A parody on the "Shrek is love, Shrek is life" meme. The comment originally read "Unfun Fact(Undeniable Truth): Ridley is Hate and Death. Which is why he didn't make it in SSB4." Cap'n Falcon/Falcon Crunch Cap'n Falcon derives from a comment saying "bring back cap'n falcon and falco also snake." Quin posted the caption "FALCON...Crunch!", a play on the Cap'n Crunch cereal brand. OCD Quin has a minor case of OCD. It kicks in full gear, however, when slight typos/grammar errors are made. The comment that started it was "if two console that are connected to the same tv are on do they start to lag" Relationships Pikachu942 Pika is most notorious for starting the "DAMN IT QUIN" Tagline. Pika seems to think highly of Quin (as evident by his private board invite) but as long as Quin is around, he won't admit it. Pika and Quin often get into arguments about WWE. NintendoIsBeast Quin has called NintendoIsBeast "NIB" for a period of time. At first, NintendoIsBeast took it as an insult. RajakaiTheBeast Fellow Sonic the Hedgehog fans, Quin and Raj often times YELL IN ALL CAPS at each other. When they interact they are oftentimes unstable and begin hurting others. GeneralPengu Pengu once revealed a video of Quin playing the clarinet on a private chat to a small group of users. Quin has since deleted the video. Pengu and Quin also hate each other. Alot. So much so that when Pengu is in a chat room, Quin becomes too disgusted and leaves the chat. Seb Ramoray Seb, most likely to piss off Quin, regularly calls him his real name, Quincy McConnell. Music For some damn reason, Quin likes the band Crush 40. His favorite songs are Sonic Heroes, Open Your Heart, and Fight the Knight. For some other damn reason, Quin also listens to WWE Music. His songs of choice are Cult of Personality and Metalingus. Departure On June 21st, 2014, Quin received news that he was A. Banned from Destiny and B. Taken out of The Sacred Seven. Since that was of large importance to him, he cancelled Despair, and left GameFAQs. He returned three days later, posting cryptic messages in this thread. He claimed our savior was returning. The accounts were SAVE_US_QQQQ, to SAVE_US_QV9O, and finally, SAVE_US_QUIN. The Code Quin asked if the users cracked the code before explaining it and revealing himself. V=U+1 SAVE.US_QU9O 9=I SAVE.US_QUIO O=N+1 SAVE.US_QUIN. His wife Quin has a wife. Her name is hayely... Well, they are married in Mikokiri's tomodachi life game. Miko told quin all about hayley and quin liked what he heard. One of his life dreams now is to find hayley and fuck her. And on the 24th of june 2014, in the game, hayley gave birth to Quinto, which is the name Quin with a to at the end to make it sound like 'Quintwo'. Why? Because they had a boy and Quin requested that the name were to be Quin. Trivia *Quin is 12 years old *Lives in Ohio and is a very sad Cleveland Browns fan *Loves WWE, with his favorite wrestler being The Rock. * His most wanted newcomer is The Shockmaster * Although Despair I ''is considered the first ''Despair, Quin hosted another Despair game on a private board. However, it never finished. quinfordmac Category:Union of Youth Member